Switched
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: An invention of Kowalski's gone a-whol, changes the penguins into humans! Now, while they are trying to fix repairs, they must live in New York City. However, things get weird when love is in the air and Blowhole finds them..."I don't think I could ever get used to this…"
1. Prologue

**Author Note: **

**Well, I'm having fun writing this. Thanks, and review! Reviews are like magical chocolate! Flames will be used to cook the marshmallows! This is a bit of a re-vision of Switched Species. The major difference being depth of the story and that this may be a bit more mature….yeah right...this _is_ a bit more mature. Mostly for later chapters (no, there are no actual lemons…just an almost detailed rape scene….)**

**-CWA**

**Title:** Switched

**Summary:** An invention of Kowalski's gone a-whol, changes the penguins into humans! Now, while they are trying to fix repairs, they must live in New York City. However, things get weird when love is in the air and Blowhole finds them..."I don't think I could ever get used to this…"

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance/Friendship/_slight_ drama

**Rated:** T for Teen and later scenes

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor claim Penguins of Madagascar_

**(P.S. Boredom led to me re-doing this to a bit more depth. With that said- the rating may go from T to low M later and I will include the different POV too later…seriously…)**

**Prologue:**

"Well, get on with it Kowalski!" Skipper said.

Currently, the penguins were in their HQ base under their habitat. Kowalski called them all to his lab. He had a new gadget to unveil. This was an invention that could change everything, and unknown to them, this invention would change their lives.

"I present to you….the trans-species mutation generator!"

Kowalski wiped off the white cloth that was hiding the machine. The machine was a kind of large, for a penguin. It was squarely shaped, and had many knobs and buttons. On top of it, laid a laser-like device. It sat on the floor and went almost to the ceiling of their HQ.

"Trans-what?" Skipper said impatiently, "And just what would this do, Kowalski?"

Kowalski smiled, "This device would change science as we know it! It would be able to change any animal to any other species!"

Skipper looked at him in disbelief, _how is that even possible?_ Private was oohing and aweing, the machine was by far Kowalksi's most magnificent invention- if it worked. Rico was debating whether it would 'go boom,' as Kowalski's inventions usually blow up.

"Think about it," Kowalski continued, "The Ultimate disguising machine!"

Skipper nodded, "True, true. How does it work?"

"Well," Kowalski said and he went to a very detailed explanation of the machine. Skipper raised a flipper, "In English."

Kowalski nodded sheepishly, "Well, using a few buttons I can aim the device at any animal, then using these knobs and buttons….here….I would be able to tell the machine what genetics to shoot out, and when it hits the animal target, it would transform that animal into any animal that I told the machine to change it into."

Skipper nodded, "Good….good…Now, can we see it in action?"

Skipper planned for Kowalski to show them an example. He needed to know it would work, and not blow up like so many others of Kowalski's gadgets and devices.

Kowalski tried to turn on the machine, _tried._

"Uh, just a moment….this thing uses too much power..."

He tried to turn it on again, but there was a problem. The machine uses way too much power, and caused a blackout at the zoo. Every exhibit in the zoo blacked out. Animals cries of protest and shock could be heard. The machine fizzled and sparked. A few electric sparks flew off.

"Is it supposed to do that," Private asked as the machine was bouncing from the entire power overload.

"Uhhh…no…"

Kowalski tried to stop the machine, before it would blow up, but it was too late. The machine fizzled and shot randomly at Kowalski and the penguins. Then, it died, restoring power to the zoo.

The penguins felt funny, and small light glow appeared around them. Then, all they saw was black.


	2. Figuring It Out

**Chapter 1- Figuring It Out**

Skipper moaned. "Ugg…Kolwaski…."

Skipper felt…different…and not in a good way. He felt…big…he groaned and tried to stand up. He hit his head on the top of the base and he had to bend down.

"Ow…that's never happened…..before…"

He rubbed his sore head and realized something. He didn't feel any feathers… oh no… he felt something soft. He grabbed some of it and pulled. It hurt. He gently held it in front of his eyes.

"Hair…what?"

He then realized something else, holding the black ebony hair was not a flipper. It was a hand. Skipper looked down and saw that he wasn't a penguin. He was human.

"Kowalski…" Skipper growled. He then noticed a breeze. He felt his face heat up and noticed…he was naked. His feathers were replaced by the flesh of a human, on _everything._ This was rather…_new…_ Well, it was to be excepted, after all, Kowalski's machine couldn't magically make clothes appear. He sighed as he wrapped the white cloth that Kowalski used to hide his machine around his waist. It was short, but it covered well enough until he could find actual clothes. He sighed when he saw that the machine was destroyed from their larger bodies falling onto it. Skipper gently kicked Kowalski.

"Great algebra!"

Kowalski woke with a start and a jump. He looked at the _human_ in front of him.

"Kowalski…"

Kowalski's eyes widened when he realized who it was and what he was, "Skipper! I'll wake the others!"

"You do that…"

Kowalski quickly woke up the others. Private blushed heavily when he realized he was in the nude. All three of them, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, grabbed left over sheets from the medical wing. They kept bumping their heads on the roof, due to their new bodies.

Skipper led them outside and they hid in the bushes in the zoo. The HQ was too small for them, and luckily the zoo was already closed and it was dark. Skipper sighed,

"Kowalski, just how old are these bodies?"

Kowalski did quick math, "Well Skipper, in human terms, we are all about eighteen, minus Private who appears to be seventeen."

"Kowalski, options for clothing."

"Well Skipper, the staff has extra outfits. We can wear the pants from those outfits, then break into the employee lockers to find their extra shirts as to not get mistaken for a zookeeper when we leave the zoo. We can easily get the money from the safe in the staff room, luckily the cameras are already down due to our last operation. We can use that money to buy a place to stay while we work. It will take me about five days to fix the machine, luckily I don't have to start from scratch due to what was left over from its remains."

Skipper nodded, "Move men move!"

They all jumped onto their stomachs, hitting the concrete. "Ow…" they all moved. Skipper got up and shook his head, "I don't think I could ever get used to this."

The group of humans walked around the streets of New York City. Skipper and they went into the restroom of the zoo shortly after they changed to see what they looked like.

Skipper was tall, had muscle, flat head, and was good looking with his black hair in a buzz cut, sharp features, and his blue eyes. He wore the zoo keeper's long tan pants and 'borrowed' a gray shirt from the lockers.

Kowalski was the tallest out of them, had a very slim and lean figure, slightly long black hair that was straight, with blue eyes, and had a nerdy look about him. He wore were the tan pants with a white shirt that was borrowed from the lockers.

Private was the shortest, but only by a little bit. He had muscles, but not nearly as much the others and he had a six-pack. He had shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes with a nice round face. He looked almost cute. Private wore the tan pants with a green shirt.

Rico was taller than Skipper and almost as tall as Kowalski. He had slightly spiked black hair, blue eyes, and wore the tan pants with a dark blue shirt.

They had plenty of money from the safe that they broke into in the staff room. They discovered that Rico wasn't able to barf up explosives, and he could only slightly speak. It was a side effect from turning human. He still had the scar on his mouth though.

They were all walking on the sidewalks. They have been here many of times, but it was different. They didn't have to hide, and everything that once was big, now is average. Many people raised eyebrows at them. A few girls swooned as they walked by, especially when Private gave them a chipper 'hello' with his British accent.

Eventually, they were able to find a cheap motel that they could stay at easily. It had plenty of rooms, and everything else needed. Kowalski put all the broken pieces of the machine that he was carrying with him onto an empty table.

"Kowalski, report!"

"Well Skipper, I thought it would take me five days, but….it might take a full week. I will work as fast as I can!"

"Oh," Private said, "that means we can explore! I saw a nice little bakery down the street. They sell cakes! Please Skipper! I'm hungry!"

Skipper sighed. Rico nodded, meaning he was also hungry. Kowalski smiled, "It would be a good idea…"

Kowalski also wanted to get an angel cake. Those are delicious. Skipper nodded, "All right men, let's move!"


	3. Meeting

**Author Note:**

**Yes, this contains OCs. Two of them. **

**-CWA**

**Character Profile(s):**

**Name: **Emma Evelyn

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **Seventeen

**Appearance: **A little short, long brown hair, and large brown eyes

**Name: **Charlie Goldsburg

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **Eighteen

**Appearance: **a bit tall, long black hair, and gray eyes

**Chapter 2- Meeting:**

Eventually, they were able to find the bakery. It was a few blocks away from where they were staying. The building was tall and looked normal. Though above the large doors was a sign that said '_Evelyn's Café' _in curly writing. There was a fenced off area around it. The fenced off section had pavement with many tables and chairs for eating outside. There were many people outside.

The guys', once penguins, all walked into the café. It smelled delicious. Inside the café was decorated. There was a small stage off to the right of the café. Around the stage was many square tables and chairs. On the stage itself was a microphone that was unoccupied and there were two guys on stage with instruments. They were playing soft music to fill the café.

There were few people inside, however. Luckily, that meant that they could walk straight to the counter. The counter had glass on the sides that displayed many of their foods and desserts. Behind the counter was a large menu. There was no one there though. Skipper looked around briefly then rang the little bell on the counter.

Soon, a young woman about seventeen came to the back of the counter from the door. The door was behind the counter beside the menu. She was as tall as Private, but that still made her short. She had long brown hair that was waved slightly, large brown eyes, and had slightly tanned skin. She wore black pants, a purple shirt, and an apron. Poking out of the apron pocket was a notepad, a pen, a few straws, and Skipper suspected that she had money in there too. She had white roller skates on.

"Hello, welcome to Evelyn's Bakery and Café. I'm Emma Evelyn, and one of the owners of this fine bakery. How may I help you?"

Private raised an eyebrow, "Why are you wearing roller skates?"

"Speedy service. Be lucky it was me that heard you. Charlie is helpless on skates and would more likely run you over."

Skipper's eyes widened slightly. Private quickly jumped onto Emma and pulled her down. A knife flew over them, missing them by mere seconds. It was lodged half way into the wall.

Emma got up and Private apologized.

"Sorry."

Emma waved Private's apology off.

Skipper looked to Private, "Good save Private," he turned to Emma with narrowed eyes, "For escaping death, you sure are calm…"

Emma scoffed as she got up with Private's help. "That wasn't death. That was Charlie."

The other customers looked also unconcerned with the knife that almost hit Emma. Skipper saw the musicians on the stage roll their eyes. Rico looked confused and mumbled something. Kowalski nodded.

"Why would your friend do that?"

A woman appeared behind them, startling them all except Emma. She was kind of tall, very good looking, and had a perfect hourglass figure that was skinny and completed with her large breasts. She wore black pants, a dark red shirt, and an apron. Instead of roller skates, she wore black shoes and had a knife in her hand.

"I wouldn't do that, if you," she turned to Emma, "would quit sayin' that."

Private blinked, "You're Charlie?"

The woman nodded, "Yeah. Charlie Goldsburg. I'm Emma's best friend, second owner of this bakery, and I'm the head cook."

She mocked bowed and Rico watched her with rapped attention. To him, she was breathtaking and very good with weapons. Kowalski raised an eyebrow,

"But why would try and hurt your best friend?"

"She wouldn't have gotten hurt. Even if that nice guy-"she pointed to Private, "didn't save her. The knife would have sailed about two centimeters above her head. Perfectly safe."

Skipper scoffed, "You're a woman. Women are-"

Charlie growled slightly and waved the knife in his face, "If you say that women are helpless or anything of the sort, I will hurt you."

She turned to Rico and the others, "Other than that, nice to meet you."

Charlie smiled to them and to Emma, then left to the kitchen area.

Emma laughed sheepishly, "Sorry about that. Charlie's a real good person, and cook, when she doesn't blow it up, but she's a lot stronger than she appears. She hates sexist guys. So please, I advise you to take her warning to heart. So, what can I get you?"

The others were a bit dumb-folded but ordered. Skipper, of course, got a coffee, black and a scone. Kowalski got a caffeinated drink as well with a very tasty looking food that looked like pasta. Private got a juice and pasta. Rico got a black coffee with a food that was basically bread stuffed with meat and cheese.

They all sat down at an empty table near the stage to wait for their food. Skipper took a sip of his coffee as he watched Private. He was looking at Emma with a slight love found expression. Skipper smiled knowingly, and resisted the urge to sigh. They were penguins, and they cannot date humans. Though, Charlie sure was something.


	4. Hidden Talent

**Author Note: I do not own nor claim the song Hurt by Christina Aguilera.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 3- Hidden Talent:**

"Kowalski," Skipper barked, "How is the machine coming along?"

"Not well, I'm afraid. These hands take some getting used to!"

Kowalski let out a frustrating groan and threw up his hands.

"Take a break, agent," Skipper said in annoyance. He knew Kowalski was working hard though.

Kowalski meekly nodded and drank a glass of water. They were all still getting used to their human bodies. It was very strange and foreign to them. Kowalski was very frustrated that he wasn't able to pick up the pieces the right way. The pieces were much smaller now that he was much bigger. He was slowly banging his head on the table. Private looked at him worriedly, but everyone else ignored him.

Rico was sighing and Skipper was observing everyone with a keen eye. Private started to watch Lunacorns on the 'telly.'

"Alright men, hit the sack!"

They all saluted, "Yes Skipper."

They were all soon fast asleep on the beds.

**Charlie:**

"Goodnight, Charlie," Emma called.

"Night," I called back.

Emma and I shared an apartment. It wasn't too much though. It was simple with a living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, and two bedrooms.

Emma's bedroom was the most girly thing I've ever seen. There was tan carpet and pink walls with a purple trim at the top. Her walls were covered with Lunacorn posters- which I swear is unhealthy for a seventeen year old. Her bed was fairly large with white sheets, pink blankets, and purple pillows. Of course, there is also a lot of stuffed animals everywhere. Her dresser was wooden- since I said there was no way I would allow her to get a pink one. Too much pink is a terrible thing indeed.

My bedroom was a bit more…simple… The carpet was black and I had red walls that had black designs on them. My dresser was dark wood and I had many photos in frames on it and on my walls. My favorite photo was the one of me, Emma, my father, Emma's dad, and Emma's mom before they passed away… My bed was also large with black sheets, red blankets, and black pillows. I didn't have many things besides the dresser, clothes in the closet, and the photos. Ah well.

I plopped down on the bed in my PJ's (gray shorts and a black tank top).

I hated this. Today was the day that I knew I would regret. I know this because I know Emma. She looked at me knowingly.

"Charlie," she called into the kitchen of the café, "You know what you have to do. You lost the bet!"

I sighed.

"I know!"

Yesterday we had a bet. See, we weren't getting many new customers lately so Emma betted me that if someone new showed up yesterday then today I would have to get on the stage. I was unconcerned until those guys showed up. Well, I didn't mind that they showed up. That one with spiked hair was kind of cute…

**Third Person:**

Skipper woke everyone up early the next morning, so that Kowalski could work on the machine more, which he did so. Rico was sharpening knives he found in the room's kitchen. He needed some type of weapon, and it would have to do since he couldn't find any explosives…maybe Charlie might have some…Rico shook his head. Private was watching Lunacorns to Skipper's horror. Skipper was banging his head against the wall.

"Make….it….stop…" Skipper said, referring to Private's and the Lunacorns singing for the past half hour. Kowalski's stomach growled. They all looked at him. He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Well, we did skip breakfast…."

Skipper nodded, and soon all of their stomachs growled.

"Well," Skipper said, "That settles it. We need breakfast, the question is…from where?"

Private smiled, "We could go back to that nice bakery. Emma's so nice…"

Rico smiled when he thought of Charlie, and he made noises, '….and Charlie…'

Skipper and the others raised an eyebrow, another thing they have yet to get used to. They didn't understand what Rico said, but it made him blush with all of their stares. Skipper shook his head,

"That's not a bad idea, Private."

The group entered Evelyn's Café with a smile. Mostly, the smile was on Private. He smiled even larger when he saw Emma. Emma looked at them from her place at the counter. She raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"Back for more? Is our food that good?"

Of course, Emma did remember them. Not names, but she did remember the guy that 'saved' her from Charlie. They walked to the counter. Private nodded,

"Yeah."

Emma chuckled, "I'll have to let Charlie know that her cooking is addicting."

Emma glanced at the clock, and sighed. "As soon as she shows up that is…"

Suddenly, the doors to the café flung opened. Charlie came rushing in, or rather crashing in. She had a smile on her face as she zoomed into the café, on roller skates and rockets. The rockets were attached to the sides of the roller skates. She made them herself.

Charlie was very speedy as she zoomed the through the doors and hit the crates that were behind the counter. She managed to jump over the counter, but didn't except the crates behind it. She smiled slightly and the flame of the rockets died down. She shrugged as everyone was looking at her. The customers sighed and chuckled, but went back to what they were doing.

"I made it."

Emma chuckled, "Rockets? Again?"

Charlie smirked, "No one can have enough 'boom.'"

Rico smiled brightly and Kowalski covered a laugh with a cough. Private gave a knowing look to Rico, who blushed slightly. Rico walked forward and pulled Charlie up roughly.

"Whoa," Charlie said, "you are strong."

Rico looked at the floor in shame, thinking he did something wrong.

Charlie smiled slightly, "It's fine. Aren't you guys the dudes from yesterday? The one that 'saved' Emma?"

Private nodded, "Yes ma'am. I'm Private, this is Skipper, Kowalski…and Rico."

Rico smiled brightly and Charlie smiled slightly back at him.

The guys ordered, and took the same table they had yesterday. Emma brought them the food Charlie made. Then, it was time for her break. She hung up her apron on a hook and sat an empty table. Private looked at her sadly, she looked lonely. She was just sitting there, with a small bag of pretzels and a water bottle.

"Emma,"

Emma looked up to Private, "Yeah?"

"Why don't you join us on your break?"

Emma smiled, "Are you sure that's okay?"

Private nodded, and ignored the looks of the others. Emma smiled brightly and went over to their table. She took a seat beside Private and Skipper. Across from them, sat Kowalski and Rico. Skipper took a bite of his breakfast.

"This is really good."

Emma smiled, "Thanks. Charlie and I may own the place, but we still do lots of the work. That's why Charlie is head chief; she may not be the only chief. There's one other, but he doesn't show up very often. Charlie makes the food the best," Emma chuckled, "When she doesn't blow up the kitchen that is."

Rico perked up. Kowalski took that as a signal, "She blows up the kitchen?"

"She's not a bad cook. She just tries to speed up the cooking using explosives."

"Why?"

Emma looked at Skipper sadly.

"Understand these two things: One, we just met you, so don't except to learn everything. Two, Charlie keeps to herself, and that includes why she uses explosives. Of Course, I know, but I am her best friend, and have been for many years…"

"Which is surprising considering the fact you watch Lunacorns…."

They turned to see Charlie standing there. She had her apron off and her hands were on her hips. On her face, she bared a sly smirk. Emma pouted and blushed heavily. Rico, Kowalski, and Skipper were laughing. Private put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay…." He whispered in her ear, "I watch it too…"

Emma perked up and Charlie briefly wondered what Private said. Charlie was chuckling.

"Emma said that you blew up the kitchen?"

Charlie looked proudly at Skipper, "Yes, but I don't mean to, most of the time. It's a habit."

Kowalski looked at her confused, "It's a habit to blow up the kitchen?"

"Yep."

"Remember the bet Charlie," Emma said with a large smile.

Charlie groaned slightly. Private and the others raised an eyebrow. Emma chuckled.

"She lost a bet and today, in the café, it's Hidden Talent night. A night when the customers can play their instruments, sing, or recite their poetry. Charlie lost a bet, and as a result, she has to go up and…SING!"

"You sing," Private asked. Charlie sighed.  
"I did. I also play, but," she shrugged, "I don't do it often. I prefer the action, not this."  
"You still lost," Emma pointed out, "so you have to. Speaking of, I'm the announcer."

Emma got up and went onto the stage. Luckily, the guys were close up to the stage. Charlie had her head down as Rico looked at her curiously.

The guys didn't really notice it, but as they were eating earlier, there were people on the stage. Emma was at the microphone now though.  
"Well, that was fantastic! Good job on that flute. Now, I see some new faces…I'm Emma, one of the owners of this fine establishment and you're about to meet the next owner too… Next up is Charlie! She's the other owner and head cook. She'll be singing and playing the piano! Go Charlie!"

Charlie felt her eye twitch. She grumpily made her way to the stage. She grabbed moved the microphone closer to the piano.  
"Just for the record, I don't do this often. This song is called Hurt. I wrote it a long time ago…."

She started to play. Rico's eyes widened when she started to sing.

"_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face._

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away._

_If I only I knew, what I know today._

_I would hold you in my arms!_

_I would take the pain away,_

_Thank you for all you've done,_

_Fogive all your mistakes!_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do,_

_To hear your voice again._

_Sometimes I want to call you,_

_But I know you won't be there! _

_I'm sorry for, blaming you, for everything, I just couldn't do._

_And I've hurt myself, but hurting you…."_

Emma smiled in triumph as the guys looked at Charlie shell-shocked. Charlie may not seem like it, but she had a fantastic singing voice.

"_Some days I feel broke inside, but I won't admit._

_Sometimes I just want to hide, 'cause it's you I miss._

_You know it's hard to say goddbye, when it comes to this…_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do,_

_To have just one more chance,_

_To look into your eyes,_

_And see you looking back…_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do,_

_And I've hurt myself…."_

Rico looked at her a bit sadly. Even he could tell that this song was passionate and meant a lot to her. It also meant that she lost someone that she cared about.

"_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much _

_I've missed you since you've been away…_

_Oh it's dangerous…_

_It's so out of line to try and turn back time…"_

The music slowed down and she was barely singing.

"_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do,_

_And I've hurt myself….by hurting you…."  
_Charlie stopped singing and playing. The café clapped and Rico whistled (or tried to). Charlie got up, bowed slightly, and quickly left the stage. She waved goodbye to the guys and left.

Emma looked at the clock and sighed, "Well, it's time to get back to work. Bye guys!"

Emma left.

"Ya know," Charlie said later that day as she stirred some batter, "those guys aren't that bad…"

"Yep."


	5. Dolphin Twist

**Chapter 4- Dolphin Twist**

Rico paced the room nervously. Kowalski was still working on the machine. It has been _three _days. Rico's stomach growled, since it was about lunch time. However, Rico ignored it. His thoughts were on Charlie. Her beautiful face, her wonderful lips, her wonderful body, and her gorgeous gray eyes. Charlie was so sweet, surprisingly, and she loved explosives and weapons. Rico got a lovey look in his eyes that went unnoticed by the other penguins.

Meanwhile, Private was thinking similar thoughts about Emma. Private had an openly love-stuck look in his eyes. Emma was wonderful. She was friendly, up-beat, and loving.

Skipper was observing his team. He noticed Rico and Private were distracted. Kowalski was trying to fix the machine, trying.

The grumble of their stomachs shook all of their thoughts. Skipper sighed, "Guess it time's for lunch."

Private nodded, "We could stop by the bakery again. There's still a lot that we haven't tried yet."

Rico nodded agreeing with Private. Skipper raised his eyebrows, "Well, alright."

They all walked into the bakery. They ordered and sat their table. Emma soon came over and delivered their orders. She set them down and smirked.

"See, this is why I'm beginning to think that you guys' have nothing better to do then to come here for food."

Private nodded, "Well….the waiter is just that good…"

Private blushed and Emma looked at him shocked. Private had no idea why he said that. He didn't mean to, sure he thought it, but that's different. Kowalski was confused; it was unlike Private to say something like that. Skipper gave them a knowing look. Rico was laughing, but without that much sound. Emma blushed after a second, and then recovered.

"Thank you…."

Emma smiled and handed him a piece of paper, if he could flirt, then so could she. He looked at her confused. She smiled, "My number."

Then she winked at him and left. Private had a grin that looked like it was going to break his face.

"Well, guess someone is messing with my girl.…"

The guys turned around to see a guy about their age (in their human bodies, anyway). He was very tough looking and had a dangerous air about him. He was tall, muscular, had brown hair, and green eyes. He was wearing torn, wash-out jeans, sneakers, a black shirt, and a leather vest-like jacket.

Private gulped. Skipper narrowed his eyes, "May we help you?"

The man sneered, "We? No, just him." He narrowed his eyes at Private, "He was the one hittin' on my girl, Emma. Be lucky that Jason wasn't here, and that he didn't see you hittin' on his girl, Charlie."

Private sighed sadly; of course Emma would have a boyfriend. Rico had similar thoughts and looked very broken.

"Leave them alone Kyle."

They turned around and saw Charlie standing there, with a blushing Emma hiding behind her. Charlie had her hands on her hips.

"We both know that Emma is not your girl, and I am not Jason's girl either."

Kyle smiled when he saw Emma, "Of course you are, after all, both Jason and me asked out you and Emma. There's no way that a girl, especially girls like you and Emma, would dare say no to us."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Well, we did say no, now you gotta leave. We are the owners of this place, and can order you out."

Kyle scoffed, "Yeah right, 'sides if I don't leave, what will happen? Nothing! That's what!"

Charlie growled and stood her ground. She and Kyle were glaring into each other's eyes. Charlie smirked. Skipper had a strange feeling. Rico was watching, growling at how close Kyle's face was to Charlie's face. Charlie, without warning, grabbed Kyle by the arms. She twisted his arms, painfully, behind his back. She walked him to the door, and shoved him out; the whole thing looked like it would hurt poor Kyle.

Charlie rubbed her hands in triumph. "Well, that took care of that; I'll be in the kitchen."

Rico was smiling at her slightly, and Charlie returned the smile. Charlie then left to go back to her place in the kitchen. Emma sheepishly looked at them.

"Sorry….That was Kyle, he keeps asking me out, but I don't like him…."

She winked at Private, who blushed. Kowalski was still a bit confused, but didn't question it. Skipper was suspicious, especially when he saw Rico's expression.

Later, it was night. They penguins were in their hotel. Kowalski was getting very frustrated. The machine should have been almost done by now, but it wasn't. It kept blowing up, and then Kowalski had to start again. Skipper was currently resting his eyes, as he had a headache from listening to Kowalski's rambles.

Private was on the bed, with paper and pencil. He was sketching something. Rico was still sharpening knives, and he seemed to be the only one who noticed Private's drawing. Rico, since he was curious, set the knives down and walked to Private. As soon as Rico was close, Private shielded the paper from view. Rico raised an eyebrow. Private looked at him for a moment, and then sighed. He handed the paper over.

Rico looked at the sketch. It showed two people inside a heart and lightly drawn was a penguin beside one of the figures. One figure looked a lot like Private, and the other looked like Emma. Rico bit his cheek, to keep from laughing. It was gushy. Rico doesn't do romance, but….a light bulb went off in his head. If he wanted to get Charlie's attention, maybe being a bit more romantic was key.

Skipper opened his eyes. He raised an eyebrow and stood up. He grabbed the paper Rico was holding before he knew what was happening.

"Rico…."

Rico sputtered, and Skipper sighed, "No, I know it wasn't you who drew this….Private?"

Private nodded in embarrassment. Skipper gave him a knowing look, "You have feelings for this Emma girl?"

Private blushed and nodded. Kowalski overheard him and started to laugh, _a penguin and a human! That's more crazy than me and Doris!_

**Meanwhile (a bit earlier):**

"Hello, Pen-gu-innss! I have come back to-"

Blowhole stopped. His minion lobsters looked confused too. On the monitor, there were no penguins. They are always there, and ready with witty banter. Skipper even more so than the others. Blowhole noted that his enemies' HQ was destroyed. It looked like a tornado had gone through the room….twice…then made a U-turn and went through a third time.

Perhaps that smart penguin's newest device had back-fired? Blowhole knows an explosion sight when he sees one. Besides, he knew all about their new project. In fact, he made a similar device, but he made it better. Anything to get a step ahead of the penguins.

Now it looked as if he was a step behind instead. The reason he bothered to 'call' them in the first place was to show off his completed animal DNA transformation device, and to rub it in that smart penguin's face that he got done before him. Though, it appeared that they did in fact, get done before Blowhole had a chance to show off. Interesting…

Blowhole typed some words into the computer. It brought up a large birds-eye view of New York City on the screen. There were faint green lines crisscrossing over the picture. It looked like mix between a scanner and radar device. It was used as such.

Skipper didn't know, but when he was passed out in one of Blowhole's cages around the first time they met, Blowhole put a tracking device under Skipper's skin. How else could he track their moves so easily? This scanner allowed Blowhole to track Skipper. It was brilliant!

Blowhole typed more things in the computer with his flippers. Suddenly, there was a red dot on the screen. He zoomed in.

It revealed that Skipper was at a bakery of sorts. This was strange. Blowhole tried hacking into the security cameras inside the bakery, but strangely he found it difficult. He finally let out a frustrated sigh and hacked into the security cameras that were nearby on the street instead. He aimed the cameras at the bakery. He saw a group of four humans, that looked suspiciously similar to the penguins, conversing with two attractive human females. Blowhole despises humans. Yet, he found one of them….alluring…

Blowhole smiled evilly, this could be worked to his plans easily. Yes, this will work….

"Those blasted pe-gu-inns won't know what hit them!"

Blowhole let out a very evil crackle that made his minions flinch.


	6. Advice

**Chapter 5- Advice:**

_**Private nodded in embarrassment. Skipper gave him a knowing look, "You have feelings for this Emma girl?" Private blushed and nodded.**_

Kowalski stopped laughing, "What?"

Private bit his lip, "Yes…I do have feelings for Emma."

Skipper smiled, "Well hot dog Private! I didn't think you would have it in ya!"

Private blushed and Rico looked away. Skipper narrowed his eyes at Rico, "Rico? Is there something your hiding?"

Rico sputtered and they looked at him confused. Finally, Rico sighed. He nodded. Skipper nodded, "uh-huh….You like….Charlie?"

Rico nodded and Skipped patted him on the back, "Nothin' to be ashamed of!"

Private had an idea. Neither he nor Rico knew how to talk to women, much less human women. "Skippa'?"

"Yes Private?"

"Can you give me a bit 'o' advice?"

Skipper raised an eyebrow, "of course Private! I will give both you and Rico advice!"

Rico looked at Skipper in confusion and Skipper smirked, "Rico, pretend I'm Charlie."

Rico looked him dubiously. Skipper continued and ignored his teams' looks, "What would you do to get her?"

Rico thought for a moment then smiled. In a flash, he grabbed all of his knives and threw them at Skipper's feet. Skipper yelped and jumped. Rico caught Skipper. Rico looked very proud, until Skipper glared at him.

"That is no way to get a lady. Women, especially human women, are very sensitive! You have to be…slow and careful…"

"Are you sure Skipper? This is Charlie, and she looked pretty tough…"

Skipper glared at Kowalski, and he shut up. After a while, _a long while_, Skipper felt Rico was ready. Then, it was time for Private's 'love lessons.'

"Okay, Private, pretend Kowalski is Emma…"

Kowalski sputtered in protest, but Skipper scowled, "well, I was Rico's 'test' so to speak. You have to do something Kowalski."

Kowalski didn't look happy, but didn't argue. One does not simply argue with Skipper. Private blushed and slowly walked up to Kowalski.

"Emma…" Private said slowly, "….would you-I mean, I really-"

Skipper sighed, "Private!"

"Yes, Skippa?"

"Less stutter more action!"

"Yes Skippa."

"Emma, would you like to go on date with me?"

Kowalski wanted nothing more than to bang his head on the table. Skipper smiled, "Good job, Private!"

Rico looked through the newspaper. He was only interested because of the headline: Kaboom! Bomb Exhibit Hits it off on Fifth Avenue!

Rico looked through the article and his face lit up. He knew exactly where to take Charlie for the date now.

Private sighed. He needed to think of where he should take Emma. He looked out the window, at the stars. Wow, Private thought, I bet the stars would look even better from- THAT's IT!

Private smiled, he knew where take Emma tonight…

But first, both Rico and Private had a call to make.

**Charlie:  
**I sat on my bed in the apartment.

"Charlie…"

I looked as Emma sheepishly and shyly came into my room.  
"What do ya need?"

"Advice…"

I smirked.  
"Boys?"

"Yeah…"

"A certain boy named…Private perhaps…"

Emma blushed,

"Well, what about you and Rico!"

I smirked.

"I doubt Rico likes me, but thanks anyway. So what is that you want to know?"

"How can I ask Private out, flirt, anything!"

I facepalmed.

**The Next Morning (Third Person):**

The spy-like 'penguins' walked into the bakery the next morning. Kowalski really craved some of their coffee; he was up the whole night trying to fix the machine. Emma greeted them with a small and a wave.

"Hey guys! What would you like?"

They ordered their usual; the thing that have been getting for the past few days. Private blushed when he looked at Emma, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Emma…"

Emma looked at Private in confusion, "Hmm?"

"May I speak with you….privately…please?"

Emma smiled. Charlie would most likely tease her later, but she really liked Private. Emma followed Private off to the side of the bakery, where no one was likely to interrupt them.

"Emma, I-I mean-could you-will you…."

Private blushed heavily and Emma raised an eyebrow. Private took a few deep breaths, You can do this.

"Emma, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Emma stared at Private in shock. He was asking her out? Emma smiled. She's sure Charlie would understand. Private looked down.

"I get it, you don't want to….it's okay…"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I will go on a date with you."

Emma hugged Private tightly. His team knew that Emma accepted, 1. Because who would say no to Private, and 2. They could see his mile-wide grin from their seats. Emma let go of Private. Private's smile never let his face and Emma giggled.

Private remembered, "Oh, can I pick you up from here, tonight?"

Tonight? That's a bit sudden, but…. "Of course, Private."

"Is nine alright?"

Private had a plan, and he hoped that it was okay. He wanted to surprise Emma on their date. Their date, the words made Private's heart flutter.

"Sure. See ya then."

Emma winked and walked off to fix their orders. Private happily went back to the table. Skipper smiled.

"Way to go, Private."

Private sat down, the large goofy grin still on his face. Emma soon brought their food over, and she winked at Private again. He blushed and the others laughed.

Rico was done quickly and the others stared at him. "Wah?"

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "Go on, Rico…"

Rico groaned, he was trying to post-pone asking Charlie out, what if she rejected him? Emma soon came back to refill their drinks and Rico's expression didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong with him?"

Skipper sighed, "Where's Charlie?"

"She's-"

"Emma! I'm back!"

"Well, she was getting supplies. Guess she's back now, I gotta go help her. Sorry."

Rico put a hand on Emma's shoulder and she looked at him confused. He shook his head. He pointed at himself, "Help."

Emma looked more confused, "You want to help Charlie instead?"

He nodded and Emma smiled. "Sure thing! She'll be out back, right through those doors."

Emma pointed at a pair of doors in the back of the bakery near the kitchen. Rico nodded and headed over. He opened the doors.

"Emma! Thank goodness I need your help I-"

Charlie stopped, "You're not Emma.."

Rico smiled and shook his head. Charlie smiled, "what are you doin' back here, Rico?"

Rico smiled and pointed to the boxes. He said gruffly, "I wanna-help."

Charlie smiled, "Sure. I need it. There are too many boxes. With your help, I can get these into the kitchen with one trip instead of two. Thanks Rico."

They both reached down to grab a box. They both reached for the same box by accident, and their hands brushed against each other's briefly. Charlie didn't seem to notice, but Rico blushed.

"Sorry." Rico backed off and grabbed another box. There were only three boxes. One was very large, and presumably heavy. One box was not small, but not large either, and seemed not nearly as heavy as the larger box. The last box was small, and presumably light weight. Charlie grabbed the medium sized box and the small box while Rico grabbed the large box.

Charlie, since the boxes weren't that big, was able to open the doors for both her and Rico. Rico's arms were entirely full, since the box was very large. They both took the boxes into the kitchen.

"You can set it on the counter."

Rico nodded and did as told. He set the large box on the counter, as Charlie set her boxes on the counter too. Rico looked around briefly. It was a large kitchen, and looked very professional. The walls were a light blue and the floor was white tiles. Rico could smell the spices in the cabinets.

Charlie started to open the large box. Rico could see that it was filled with knives, kitchen equipment, and other metallic items. Charlie started to put a large, what looked like a blender, on a high shelf. She stood on her tip toes, and the blender was heavy. She couldn't reach it though.

Rico put a large hand on her shoulder and she looked at him a bit startled. Rico smiled and took the blender from her hands. He put it on the shelf easily. Charlie pouted.

"No fair dude, you're tall…"

Rico bent his knees, and soon was as tall as Charlie, "Am not."

Charlie laughed and Rico went back to full height. Rico bit his lip. Charlie looked at him a bit worried, "Is something wrong?"

Rico shook his head yes. Charlie looked at him with worried eyes, "What is it?"

Rico stood close to Charlie, and he whispered gruffly in her ear, "Will you…go out…with me?"

Rico stepped back and Charlie looked at him shocked. She was a bit surprised when she learned he could talk. He doesn't talk often, and when he does it's gruff and harsh. However, Charlie liked his voice. Rico looked at the ground, but Charlie smiled.

"Sure."

"Hmm?"

"'Course, I'll go on a date with ya, Rico."

Rico smiled brightly and, in his excited state, grabbed Charlie and swung her around in the air.

"Whoa!"

Rico stopped suddenly and put her down, remembering how Skipper said that girls were fragile, "Sorry."

Charlie laughed, "it's fine. Took me by surprise is all."

"Here at nine?"

Charlie thought for a moment then said, "Sure, I'll see ya at nine."

Rico's grin rivaled Private's as he walked out of the kitchen and to the table where his team sat.

"I take it she said yes?"

Rico nodded at Private, "Uh-huh!"

Private smiled, "Very good."

"Private…"

Private turned around. The gang was headed out, but Emma called out to him.

"Yes, Emma?"

Emma shyly looked at him, and blushed, "I was wondering…should I dress up for the date? Should I 'make myself pretty'?"

Private smiled. He gently put his hand on her chin and made her look at him, "You're always pretty, Emma."


	7. Date with the Stars

**Chapter 6- Date with the Stars:**

"Okay men…"

The team looked at Skipper. He looked at Private and Rico, "If you are going on a date, we need to get our story together. Girls just chat…and chat…and chat…and they will ask… so, Kowalski, tell them the cover story…"

Private got all dressed very nicely. He bought a suit using the money they 'borrowed' from the zoo. It was a very nice black suit with a black bow tie. Rico wore a suit, but his shirt was slightly opened and he wore no accessories. Private and Rico waved good bye to Kowalski and Skipper. They started to make their way to the bakery.

**Emma:**

Charlie crossed her arms. She hated dressing up, but I made her. I wore a nice purple dress. It was long-sleeved, a scoop neck, and went to my knees. I wore a cute penguin necklace and black heels. Charlie, to her discomfort, wore a red dress. It was sleeveless and went to her knees. She wore a black choker, black heels (that I practically had to force on her), and a black crop, leather jacket.

Currently, we were standing in front of the bakery. It closed at eight, since it was a weekday. Luckily, we had enough time to stop by their house and get ready. Luckily, we didn't have to wait long.

"Oh dear," Private said, "you didn't wait long did you?"

We turned around and saw Rico and Private. We all smiled at each other. I had to admit that Private looked handsome and adorable.

"No," I said, "we only got here a minute ago."

Private smiled a rather large, face-cracking smile, but I liked that about him. He's so sweet, I know he won't hurt me. He's so kind, and….

"You look nice."

I saw Charlie blink a bit in surprise, it was Rico who said that. Though it was gruff, it was that clearest I'd hear him speak. She blushed slightly,

"Thank you. You look nice too, Rico."

"I like your necklace Emma," Private said with a twinkle in his eyes. I looked at the ground shyly.

"Thank you Private…"

Charlie and Rico went into a cab as Private and I took a different cab. Private was sweet and opened the door for me.

"Where to," the driver asked.  
"The dock, please."

I loved how polite Private was. Not only that, but he had the most adorable British accent. I wonder why we were going to the dock. I looked at him curiously and he mockingly waved a finger.

"Ah-ah, it's a surprise."

I pouted slightly. Soon, we arrived at the dock. Private got out and opened my door again. He grabbed my hand and I blushed. He led me to the dock to a boat. I gasped. It was gorgoues. The water of the lake was clear and reflected the moon. The boat itself reminded me of the ones in France, or was it Vennis, Italy? It was long and wide with a guy there to direct it with a long oar.

Private got in the boat first to help me in. I smiled. There was a picnic set up. There was a purple and pink picnic blanket, and a basket. There were three plates. One plate had French bread, and the other two were are dining plates that were filled with food.

We sat across from each other. There were two thermoses and when I took a sip, I realized that it was hot chocolate. That was sweet and funny at the same time. When I tasted the food, it was delicious.

"So, Emma…"

"Hmm?"

Private bit his lip. Lucky for him, I caught on.

"You want to know more about me?"

Private nodded and I laughed slightly, "Well, it's a two way deal. I'll tell you about myself, if you tell me about yourself."

"Deal."

"Okay… let's see…where to begin…Well, Charlie and I live together as roommates. We have been living together for about a year on our own. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. She's also my adoptive sister; since my father adopted her as soon as he found out she lived at the orphanage. He was okay with adopting her since we were best friends for about three years before he did so."

Private looked at me a bit sadly, "Why did you move out?"

"Hmm? Oh! Well, I inherited the Evelyn Bakery from my mother after she passed away last year. Our house was quite a distance away though, and it would be difficult to run it. Plus Charlie wanted to help out. After all, we both worked there to help out Mom. So, Dad agreed for us to live in an apartment on our own to help run it. It's nice, but it is a tad difficult because of balancing school with it all. Luckily, we got Rodger. He's my Dad's best friend and runs the bakery while I'm busy, but I take night school only Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Luck for us, I get Wednesdays off, huh? Of course, Charlie has the same schedule. So, what about you?"

Private's eyebrows were raised.

"Well, I live with my three brothers, Rico, Kowalski, and Skipper. Skipper is the unofficial leader of us all. We lived out in the country in West Virginia."

"What did you do out there?"

"Nothing much. Our parents passed away a few years ago and Skipper gained custody of us all since he's the eldest. We only had a small run down house, and all of us worked part-time jobs as well as going to school. We took karate lessons though."

"Really? That explains that thing you did to 'save' me from Charlie when we first met… what belt are you?"

"10th Dan black belt."

"10th Dan!?"

"It's the highest belt. See, you have to get the highest student belt, then you start as a teacher. The highest teacher belt is 10th Dan."

"Whoa. That's…cool…"

"Thank you."

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Private and I laid on the picnic blanket. The food was long gone, and the thermoses lay at their sides. It was still romantic and nice though. They were looking at the sky and at the stars.

Private smiled, "Yes, but I know something even more beautiful.."

"Hmm?" Emma turned to him. Private brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"You."

You can do this Private, then Private boldly kissed Emma gently. It wasn't long, it was just a quick peck on the lips. After all, Private wasn't used to the human mouth.


	8. Date with a Kaboom

**Chapter 7- The Date with a Kaboom:**

**Charlie**

Rico and I sat in the cab.

"Where to?"

"Museum," Rico said gruffly. The cab driver nodded and drove off.

"The museum?"

Rico nodded. I looked at him with curiosity, "Why the museum?"

Rico smiled brightly, "Kaboom…"

I smiled brightly. If he means what I think he means this will be a hell of a night.

Soon, we arrived. Rico paid the driver and got out. He surprised me by opening my door too and helping me out. We hooked arms and made our way to the entrance. Some may think this was a bit of a strange idea for a date, but I loved it. We both loved weapons and explosives.

Everywhere I looked I saw reporters, photographers, and people. Tonight was the grand opening. The museum was lit up with lights and people were busy every twist and turn. I felt suddenly happy that I dressed up since everyone was dressed extremely nice.

"What do you mean I can't get in," a random guy shouted.

I saw the bouncer-for lack of better term- at the entrance glare.

"Your name isn't on the list. No entry."

I felt a bit nervous, but Rico's smile encouraged me. Rico led me to the entrance.  
"Name?"

"Manchot."

"Party?"

"Two."

"Enjoy your stay."

I was happy we got in. Everywhere I looked was weapons from history displayed in glass cases. Eventually, we got to Hitler's gun. I doubted it was actually Hitler's, but seeing a World War II gun was still cool. I looked at Rico's awe expression and noticed that he had a faint scar on his mouth. Huh, I never noticed that before. Rico looked at me and noticed my starring. He looked at the ground. I smiled slightly.

"Rico, I never noticed that scar before."

He looked a bit ashamed, but I continued.  
"Guess we have more in common than I thought."

He looked at me curiously and I moved the hair from my eye. I had a scar that was from a bad fight that went across my eye-leaving me partially and legally blind. It went over my eye and from my eyebrow to my chin. I usually hid it.

Rico looked at me sadly.

"It's fine Rico," I said, "It's an old battle scar. Nothin' to worry about."

I started to fix my hair to hide it again, but Rico grabbed my wrist.

"Uh-uh. It adds…to your beauty…"

I blushed slightly, and after that, I decided to never hide my scar again.

I was enjoying the exhibit. The museum went full out and it was crowded, but it was very nice. I read about it in the paper, and even told Emma how Iwanted to go to it sometime. However, never in my dreams did I think I would be there at the grand opening on a date. It was…very sweet of Rico to take me here.

**Third Person:**

Charlie and Rico were at a video section of the exhibit. Charlie looked at Rico amused at his enthusiasm.

"You really like weapons and explosives don't you," Charlie asked as Rico was smiling at the video that displayed the destruction of a nuclear bomb. Rico looked at Charlie and nodded.

"Don't you?"

Charlie smiled at Rico, "Of course I do."

"Why?"

Rico looked at her curiously. He knew why he liked explosions, the thrill, the excitement, and everything else was his life. After all, he was a weapons expert for a commando team. He was very curious to see why Charlie liked the explosives and weapons too. No one else seemed to share his enthusiasm, but her. Charlie got a faraway look in her eyes and Rico thought that maybe he shouldn't have asked. Charlie saw his expression and smiled slightly.

"It's okay. I guess to understand why I like weapons, explosives, and knives you need to know of my life. I was raised by my father, since my mother died during childbirth. My father was a retired drill sergeant and, gosh, you can take a man out of the military, but you can't take the military out of the man. I was raised up with the weapons, knives, guns, and explosives. I shot my first gun on my own when I five, and it hit the target dead on. My father was so proud."

"What happen?"

"Well, I met Emma when I was seven. We became best friends very fast. I helped her and her mom at the bakery. Then, when I was thirteen, my father passed away. I was sad about that, and that's when I wrote that song- Hurt. I lived in the orphanage until I was sixteen. It was then that Emma's father found out about me living at the orphanage, and he adopted me. Emma's mother was already like my own mother, since I didn't have one to begin with. Emma's father became like a grandfather or godfather to me. Though, my love for weapons, guns, knives, and explosives never left me."

Rico recalled how Emma said that Charlie blew up the kitchen, "You blew up kitchen…"

Charlie laughed, "Yeah. My father, since his father was also in the military, also grew up at a fast pace. He was the army's cook as well as sergeant. He had to cook the food fast when out in the field, so he used explosives. It kind of…passed down to me since he trained me like a soldier, as well as a daughter."

Rico nodded. It was nice to know more about Charlie. He wished he was able to speak better, so he could tell her about him that way things would be fair.

It was getting late. Finally, Rico and Charlie decided it was time to leave the museum.

They walked outside and called a cab. Charlie told the driver where her house was, so Rico could see her home. It was sweet of him, really.

They arrived at the apartment complex. Charlie led Rico to where hers-and Emma's- apartment was located. Rico and Charlie climbed the stairs to get to the door of the apartment.

"This is it…" Charlie said. Suddenly, she felt a bit nervous. She avoided Rico's eyes, and he did the same.

She was about to open the door, when Rico stopped her. He grabbed her, a tad roughly, and kissed her. He knew that he was a good kisser-as a penguin, but he for all he knew he was a bad kisser with his new-ish, human mouth. However, since Charlie returned the kiss, Rico figured he did pretty good.


	9. Kid-err Woman-napped?

**Chapter 8- Kid-err… Woman-napped?**

**Later that night:**

Rico ended up getting to the hotel room a tad sooner than Private. However, before he reached the door Private caught up with him. They went to the room together, both with big smiles.

Skipper greeted them- seeing as Kowalski was working on the machine again. Skipper had a smile, but his eyes were still a bit cold.

"How did the dates go, hmm?"

Private blushed madly, and Rico's ears got a pink tint. Skipper laughed.

"I take it that all went well?"

Rico and Private nodded.

"Yes, Skippa'…."

"Anything else?"

Private feigned innocence, "Whatever do ya mean, Skippa'?"

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "You know exactly what I mean Private!"

Private blushed madly again, "I….I-….IkissedEmma…"

The last part was said quietly and quickly. Skipper, even if he heard him, raised an eyebrow.

"Say that again? Louder."

Private looked at the ground. Skipper's eyes twinkled in amusement. Kowalski turned around and looked at him in confusion. Rico looked at Private with an expression that resembled nausea. Private took a deep breath.

"I kissed Emma."

Skipper patted him on the back, to Private's embarrassment, "Good job Private!"

The commando turned to Rico, "And what about you Rico? Did you kiss Charlie?"

That was meant as a joke, as none of them expected Rico to say yes. After all, Rico hated that mushy-gushy, lovey-dovey stuff. So imagine their faces when Rico nodded a 'yes.'

Their faces resembled that of a 'fish out of water', though in this case it's more of a 'penguin out of its body.'

Charlie shut the door and leaned against it.

"He…he kissed me…"

And she really liked it too. Charlie changed into her PJs (the gray shorts and black tank top). She started to fix some tea.

Emma walked into the living room-which was connected straight to the small kitchen so Charlie was able to see. Emma had a large smile on her face and a pink tint to her cheeks.

"Good date?"

Emma turned, shocked. She clenched her chest, "Don't *gasp* do that! You scared me!"

Emma got her breath as Charlie laughed.

"So," Emma said, "You haven't been here long, have you?"

"Nah. The tea's still brewing, ya want a cup?"

Emma nodded. Charlie fixed her and Emma a cup of the peppermint tea while Emma left to change. Emma came back and took a seat on the sofa. The living room was a lot like the bedroom-minus the beds, and the dressers, and the photos. It had a large sofa that was large enough for six people and a large TV that had a DVD, and VCR hooked up to it.

Emma was now comfortably dressed in her PJs- a pair of pink sweats that went a little past her ankles since they were too big and a darker pink tank top.

Charlie took a seat beside Emma. She gave Emma her cup of tea while Charlie sipped at hers.

"Emma," Charlie said, "You never answered my question… Was it a good date?"

Emma felt the heat in her cheeks, "Yes. Yours?"

Now it was Charlie's turn to be pink in the cheeks, "Yeah…"

They both sat in a slightly awkward silence. Emma bit her lip, "Private…he took me on a romantic date on the waters. We watched the stars and he….he kissed me."

Charlie looked at Emma shocked. Private didn't seem the type to make such a bold move on the first date, "Really?"

Emma nodded. Charlie had a twinkle in her eyes, "It's fine Emma, are you serious about him?"

Emma sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I think I am," she looked at Charlie with a sly smirk, "What about you and Rico?"

Charlie looked a bit flustered, "The date was good. We went to the grand opening of that weapons exhibit. He took me home…and he…he kissed me…"

Emma looked at Charlie with an amused look in her eyes, "Really? Are you serious about him?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, "…yeah…yeah I am…"

"It's time…"

A dark, human laughter filled the air.

Charlie and Emma sat on the couch. They were watching a movie to try and fall asleep. Neither of them felt like sleeping in their beds. They were soon asleep with their cold tea on the coffee table. Also on the coffee table was Charlie's many knives. It made her feel safe as she dreamed.

Unknown to the two sleeping women, someone was breaking into their apartment. Lucky for their intruder, they were heavy sleepers.

A dark shadow fell over the sleeping Charlie. It was a human shadow.

"I shall have my revenge on those pen-gu-ins…..hmmm..this one is kind of cute…I think I'll keep her…."

"I-AM-A-FAILURE!" Kowalski screamed over and over again as he banged his head on the table. He just couldn't fix the machine. This was the twentieth time it blew up. He just couldn't do it. Skipper slapped the back of his head,

"Get a hold of yourself, soldier!"

That seemed to snap Kowalski out of his mood. He rubbed his head, "Ah…thanks, Skipper."

Skipper nodded, "Anytime Kowalski."

Rico was currently seated in a chair. He had a knife in one hand and in the other hand was a piece of wood. He was shaping the wood into a bomb-like statue. He was sure that Charlie would like it.

Private was sitting in the bed. He had a book, and on the book was a piece of paper. He held a pencil in his hand as he drew hearts, doodles, and 'Private+Emma' inside the hearts.

They were entirely love-struck. Perhaps, Skipper mused, It's for the best that the machine isn't fixed….As long as ringtail didn't get inside the HQ again.

Skipper shook his head; those lemurs always caused him trouble…

"Hello, Pen-gu-ins…"

No, Skipper thought, It can't be….can it?


	10. Commandos to the Rescue?

**Chapter 9- Commandos to the Rescue?:**

Everyone stopped what they were doing, frozen. Private gasped and Rico growled.

Skipper suddenly regretted opening the hotel window as a computer monitor flew in. Skipper didn't know how though. The monitor seemed to float, glide, through the air. The monitor was black, but they knew it was Blowhole.

Kowalski banged his head on the table again, "THEY-ALWAYS-GET-THE-GOOD-STUFF!"

Suddenly, the screen turned to static, then turned black again. It made a noise, wobbled, then another thing came on the black screen. There was faint lighting, but they were able to clearly see. It was Charlie and Emma. Both were inside a cage. They looked comfortable; Charlie in her gray shorts that barely covered anything and a black tank top that was low cut and Emma in her pink sweats and top. They were both knocked cold.

Private gasped, they all did besides Rico. He growled and muttered things under his breath, very bad things that Skipper felt glad that none of the others, especially Private's naïve and innocent self, didn't understand the garble. Skipper winced then narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"Blowhole…"

Blowhole's over voice came through the speakers, "Pen-gu-ins, I have been watching you… watching closely, I have*. *cough* You blasted pen-gu-ins are going to pay! Too bad…"

The screen zoomed in on the unconscious Charlie, "…this one is very attractive…I think I'll keep her…."

Rico growled and started to utter mixed, garbled words together. All Skipper could do was plug Private's ears, since this time, all of them understood him.

"…Turn yourselves over to me…surrender…and I will let these blasted hu-mans go free…you have until tomorrow at midnight…Surrender yourselves over at Avenue Park, and no funny bu-si-ness, pe-gu-ins!"

The screen went blank and it flew out the window…

"Finally." Blowhole said as he spun around on his scooter. He may not need it, but it was a habit. He despised being in the human body, but he needed it. He had a plan, after all.

**Charlie:**

"Where am I," I muttered. I had just awakened to find myself in a cage. It was kind of large, but small in a way too. There was barely any light so I couldn't see where I was. I saw Emma though. I wondered around in the cage to find a way out.

The cage door was smaller than the rest of the cage. I examined the lock, it was a keypad. It's been awhile since I've done one of those.

"Charlie…" Emma moaned.

I quickly went back to her.

"Emma, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"…Four?"

"Actually, it was one…this isn't good."

"But," Emma protested, "where are we?"

"A bad place."  
I turned around as Emma just groaned in pain again. I saw that across from our cage was another one, but it was much smaller. Inside was a man about my age against the bars looking at us. His skin was pale and he was wearing torn up jeans, and was shirtless. I licked my lips, _no…Think about Rico! Rico!_

He had startling light blue-silver eyes (at least the one I could see since his hair swept over one eye) and his hair was silver, but it looked natural and good.

The man coughed.

"Sorry, my name is Delphinus Dauphin, but please call me Delph."

I smiled faintly. I think I heard a French accent in his voice, but I wasn't sure.  
"Nice to meet you, Delph. I'm Charlie and that's Emma. Where are we?"

"A bad place. A man, he mentioned revenge on-"

Suddenly he was cut off by a door. Then to my confusion, there were very strong men that came wearing red shirts and red pants, and all of them were bald. They lifted the cage Delph was in. My eyes widened. I heard him screamed even after the door shut, poor guy.

**Third Person:**

The elite group made their way to Avenue Park. Private wasn't the happiest; he was crying earlier, but he was also determined to get Emma back. Rico was past the regret, guilty, sad stage and was downright pissed. He needed to save Charlie. She was his girlfriend, and he…Rico shook his head, _Concentrate…_

The group hid behind some bushes.

"Kowalski, options!"

"Well Skipper, I think we-"

He was cut off as they were hit from behind. They tried to fight back, but these men were very strong. Their men-knappers were large, bald, and wore a red shirt with red pants.

"What the-"

Skipper was finally down, as was the others.


	11. Caged

**Chapter 10- Caged:**

"Guys….wake up….Guys? GUYS!"

They all were startled awake. Private slowly got up and Emma held his head. Skipper and Kowalski got up with bones popping.

Rico opened his eyes and groaned. Then he stopped, Charlie's face was in front of his.

"Rico? You okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

Charlie smiled and helped her boyfriend up.

Skipper popped his back and got to work, "alright men… Kowalski, where are we?"

"It would appear as though we are in a cage, Skipper."

Skipper slapped Kowalski up-side the head, "I knew that Kowalski, I meant, WHERE?"

"I have no idea, sorry Skipper."

Rico and Charlie were up and Private used Emma's lap as a pillow for his sore head. Charlie was hugged roughly by Rico. He had his face in her hair as she was blushed slightly.

"I was worried about you too, Rico…"

She hugged him back, and then they parted. Emma stoked Private's hair then he got up and they switched positions, as Private knew he should comfort Emma-not the other way around. Emma was being cuddled by Private as she buried her face in his chest.

"You alright, love? You're not hurt, are you?"

Emma nodded, "I'm okay…."

Private smiled slightly, "Good."

Private and Emma stayed seated on the floor. They were in a hugging-like position. Skipper was pacing the cage, speaking aloud most of his thoughts, but it made no sense to anyone else. Kowalski was complaining about tech.

Rico was very mad at Blowhole, not that Charlie knew. All she knew was that he was mad about someone kidnapping her.

As an attempt to comfort him, Charlie rested her head on his shoulder. As a response, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Skipper and Kowalski noticed that the ground beside their cage was lighter than the rest of the floor as if there was once a second cage.

"Charlie," Kowalski asked, "Was there a second cage?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah. It was there when I woke up. There was a dude named Delphinus Dauphin, but these large, bald dudes took him out."

Kowalski looked intrigued, "Delphinus Dauphin…interesting…"

Skipper looked at Kowalski, "Kowalski, options!"

"Well, Skipper, I think we can-"

"I…I think I might be able to get us out…"

They turned to Charlie, who shrugged. "It's a keypad…"

Charlie would've tried earlier, but she hasn't hacked a keypad in a while.

Emma brightened up. Kowalski narrowed his eyes, "What does it being a keypad have to do with it?"

Charlie smiled and Rico looked at his girl confused.

"Emma?"

Emma nodded at Charlie. She reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. Charlie took the pin and went to the keypad. It was loose, so it dangled which was good. She turned the keypad around and took off the back of it using her nail as a screwdriver. She then used the bobby pin and hacked into the keypad, unlocking it.

Rico was happy that his girl was smart to do that. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. Charlie looked at the ground shyly.

Private put his arm around Emma's waist. Skipper looked at Charlie, approvingly. Kowalski felt insulted that she did it before he could.

"Help…Me…"

Charlie looked confused, who said that?

Skipper tensed, suspecting the worse. Kowalski raised an eyebrow. Private and Emma shared briefly worried and confused glances. Rico wasn't sure what to think, as long as it didn't threaten Charlie.

Both of the girls noticed how tensed the guys were.

Charlie looked around, trying to figure out where that voice came from, it sounded like Delph…

Emma's thoughts wondered, but she forced herself to focus on the current situation, which wasn't good.

The dark shadow in the corner concealed a figure. The figure stepped into the light and Charlie was surprised. She gasped, "Delph?"

He coughed and fell over, "I…I don't know where we went… I tried to stop him…"

He looked worse for wear and Rico was jealous at Charlie's concerned look. She nudged him and whispered,

"Oh hush up Rico, it's not like that."

She kissed his forehead gently, but it did little to Rico's nerves. Charlie than went over to Delph and helped him up. Rico didn't miss the smirk that Delph had. He also didn't miss the way Delph held on too tight to Charlie and the way Delph looked her over. He growled, but Charlie heard him. She hushed him up with a glare and continued to help Delph.

Skipper wasn't sure what to think. This human reminded him of someone, he just couldn't quite place who…


	12. Escape

**Chapter 11: Escape**

**Charlie:**

"Delph," I asked, "are you okay?"

Delph looked at me and I blushed, "Right, stupid question."

Rico huffed in jealousy. Emma looked concerned. Skipper looked very suspicious and Kowalski was still 'jealous' of the entire tech.

"Alright, men," Skipper said, "First thing first, we need to find a way out of here…"

"I think…" Delph said, "I think I might," he coughed, "know a way out…"

I tilted her head, "Where?"

Delph pointed to a small hallway, "That might lead to somewhere, an exit perhaps…"

Skipper nodded. Skipper led the team, and others, through the hallway until he found a door at the very end.

Skipper cautiously opened the door and went in. He went into a fighting stance immediately, but calmed down when he saw no one.

I helped Delph to walk, as he seemed too injured to do so by himself.

**Third Person:**

Rico followed both them and he fumed. Emma kept glancing at Delph and Charlie and would giggle slightly, which caused Private to giggle too. They both knew that Rico was jealous, yet due to Charlie's 'cluelessness', she didn't seem to notice as much. It's rather funny how one so tough can be so clueless.

As soon as everyone got into the room, they could see that it was empty, and there was nothing there. NO windows, other doors, nor an exit was in sight.

"Alright," Skipper said, "head-"

Skipper was cut off when two bald, very strong men walked through the door. They wore smirks and closed the door when they were in. Skipper narrowed his eyes and everyone went into a fighting position. Everyone, that is, except Charlie and Emma.

Delph had fallen and Charlie was beside him helping him, and Emma was helping as well. The guys stood in front of them, protectively.

"Well," Delph said, "Perhaps this is for the best…"

They looked at him confused. He stood up on his own, chuckling. Charlie looked a bit confused, but mad as well. She stood up, and so did Emma. Charlie clenched her fists.

"Delph, what do you mean?"

"Oh, sorry dear…"

This caused Rico to growl, yet Delph continued,

"…Please call me by my true name, Dr. Blowhole, and I apologize, but I must destroy your 'lovely boyfriends' now."

Charlie felt her eye twitch. Emma's eyes were wide. The guys didn't waist anytime to fight. 'Delph', or rather Blowhole, stood in front of the bald men. The door opened and more of the minions came through. Blowhole turned to his minions,

"Do not harm Charlie…that is an order…"

They nodded, knowing what their boss meant. Then, it was chaos. Rico didn't give Charlie the chance to fight, as he was in front of her. He attacked and defeated anyone who came near her.

Private was doing the same to Emma. He defeated any of the men that went near her.

Kowalski was fighting the minions as well, but he couldn't take on as many as once as the others did.

Skipper went straight for Blowhole.

Skipper and Blowhole went into a fight. Skipper, fueled by anger and hate, kept trying to hit Blowhole, yet Blowhole managed to doge everything and get in a few hits of his own. Both of them were glaring at each other with hate and disgust.

"You can never defeat me, pe-gu-ins!"

At that moment, they were defeated. More of the minions came and flooded the room. Soon, it became too much and the minions were able to knock out all of the guys and Emma.

They didn't hurt Charlie.

"Delph, or eh…Blowhole, why?"

Charlie wasn't stupid. She could have fought, she should've, but she knew better. If she fought, then the minions and this Blowhole would change their minds and attack. She was an excellent fighter, but she knew she wouldn't have been able to handle of them at once.

Besides, she had a plan, a very good plan….she just hopes that Rico understands and forgives her afterwards…

Blowhole, however, was confused. This whole time, he felt a strange attraction to this human female. It was unnatural. Perhaps, it helped when he looked into her past; he learned she was not bad. Yes, Blowhole did a background check on both females, and learned things. He knew how Charlie had helped an organization to protect marine wildlife. He learned that she was against the aquariums, and the way they capture animals for shows. He saw the video where she protested against the aquariums for abusing marine animals, and marine mammals….

So perhaps Blowhole did have feelings that were abnormal and strange to this woman.

"Char-lie," Blowhole said, "Join me…or… I will kill them all…."

When the commando group woke up they found themselves in a different room chained to the wall. Skipper was beside Rico and Kowalski. Beside Kowalski was Private and then there was Emma.

"That fiend," Skipper growled.

"Ah…I see your awake, pen-gu-ins…"

Blowhole stepped out into the light in front of the chained prisoners.

Skipper growled and tried to move, "…Blowhole…"

"Indeed Skipper….yet, I don't think you want to try anything, stupid pen-gu-ins…"

"And why not?"

"If you try anything, pen-gu-ins, then I will force me flipper, er… hand…In the meantime, meet my…part-ner in crime…I think you know her…"

A second figure emerged from the shadows and joined Blowhole's side. Rico felt his heart get torn into two pieces.

She looked at them all with sadness and regret. Her eyes lingered when she saw Rico, and his anger. She avoided their eyes and Emma gasped.

"Charlie…no…."

"Char-lie, yes…"

Blowhole wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist. Skipper noticed that she tensed and refused to look at neither Blowhole nor them. His suspicions rose to new heights. Rico only felt betrayal and anger, anger towards Blowhole. He chose to ignore the pang in his heart.

Charlie didn't look at anyone, not even Blowhole, as he kissed her roughly. She winced and tensed. When the kiss was done, she was disgusted, yet it didn't show.

Skipper was angry. Not so much at Charlie, as he could see she was being forced- perhaps Blowhole did something to her or threatened her?-, but he was angry at Blowhole for breaking Rico's heart by kissing Charlie.

Kowalski couldn't really see what Skipper saw, but he knew that Blowhole was up to something and he was angry.

Emma was sad, and so was Private. Unlike Emma, however, Private could easily see that Charlie didn't like any of that stuff. His lovey-dovey heart could spot a one-sided romance from a mile away. He blames the Lunacorns and all those romance shows.

Blowhole laughed and kept his grip on Charlie's waist. She was still tense as he kissed her again. As soon as the second 'show' was done, Blowhole laughed again and left with Charlie.

"Have fun, little pen-gu-ins while my _lover_ and I have fun!"

Emma shivered. Rico was growling and trying against the restraints.

'Don't listen to him, Rico," Private said.

"Private's right," Skipper said, "Any fool could see that monster is lying!"

Rico couldn't hear them though, he was too heart-broken and angry. Skipper looked around, for anything. Then he noticed something.

"Men," Skipper said, "be ready…"

Private looked confused. Emma gasped.

The wall across from them had spikes coming out it….and it was moving towards them…

**Charlie (this may be rated to a low M towards the end of this point of view, so read carefully):**

I hated to do that to them, but I couldn't risk their lives. Dr. Blowhole- or Delph, whatever, said that he wouldn't kill them if I just didn't resist and didn't argue. I couldn't fight back, even if I know how to fight- and I fight damn well too. I was just terrified about what this guy would do-especially after he called me his _lover…_I resisted the urge to shiver.

His hand was still on my waist as he led me down the hallway. His minions looked at me with disgust and fear. I glared at them and they looked away. Soon, the minions were all gone and we reached a door.

He kissed me roughly and I tensed. He opened the door without breaking the kiss and pushed me through. I landed roughly on…wait…what? I was on a bed. Did he really plan- shit.

He locked the door and looked at me. For the first time in my life, I felt…scared…He walked towards me with a look in his eyes that I desparently wanted to forget. He got ontop of me.

I thrashed out slightly.

"Oh no, if you fight back, they'll die…" he said, "but if it helps any…this will calm you down…"

I screamed as I felt something get stabbed into my arm. Everything around me became a blur- but I still was aware of what was happening. I tried to cry out, scream, anything, but nothing worked.

I somehow managed to scream loudly again as _it_ was violated. My scream was muffled by another rough kiss filled with only a one-sided love. I was tainted, I was broken….for a second time…

**Third Person:**

Rico flinched when he heard screams from the nearby room and he refused to think about what they were. Emma's eyes were filled with tears.

The wall drew closer and closer and was over half-way to them and only two feet away from blocking the door. Suddenly, the door opened. Emma gasped. It was Charlie, but she seemed…disconnected somehow. Charlie looked very worn, tired, sad, and her clothes and hair was messy and wrinkly.

She walked to them a bit slowly than they would have liked. She seemed unconcerned about the spikes and the wall drawing closer. If she feared death, she didn't show it.

"It's a long story, sorry," Charlie said without looking anyone in the eyes.

"Why don't you tell us after you free us," Emma said a bit concerned.

Charlie nodded and quickly freed Emma first. She caught Emma before she hit the ground. Emma gave her best friend a big hug when she saw the look in Charlie's eyes. It was a look that Emma has seen in her eyes before and never wanted to see again- the look of a girl who was frightened, broken. The look you see in someone's eyes after the horrible has happened. Emma knew what that horrible thing was and she resisted to never let go of Charlie. She knew there was something she could do though.  
"I knew you weren't evil, Charlie," Emma whispered.

"Some people may disagree with that," Charlie said sadly.

When Rico was free, he looked at her torn and confused. The girl that went with Blowhole was now freeing them, and after- _no._ Rico refused to think about the screams and what Blowhole meant.

Rico was the last one free. He rubbed his wrists and starred at Charlie. She bit her lip and his heart broke when he saw a few tears in her eyes and saw that it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Men," Skipper ordered, "out!"

Charlie nodded. She stumbled a bit and Rico caught her. Neither one of them said a thing though.

Skipper led them out of the room in the knick of time. They barely missed the spikes when the door shut. Skipper was in the front, leading. Kowalski followed him. Private supported Emma as he followed Kowalski. He didn't know what was with the look that Emma kept giving Charlie. It was a look of pure terror, pity, and sorrow. It was similar to the look you get in your eyes when someone you know had a relative that passed.

Charlie and Rico lagged behind the rest of them. Charlie looked at Rico and kissed him carefully. He looked at her sadly as she whispered.

"I was never with that manic."

Rico felt a mix of anger towards Blowhole and sadness towards Charlie. He didn't answer her though. Charlie was stumbling and falling. She seemed drowsy and dazed.

"Charlie, this is unlike you," Emma pointed out.

"What happened," Private asked. The others looked at Charlie for answers. She bit her lip.  
"He threatened all of you. He said that if I didn't join him that he would kill of you. After we left you guys in that room…things happened… I didn't know about the spikes by the way. I managed to escape him…I hacked into a camera. I saw that you guys were in danger and I knew that he was going to try and kill you all anyway. I managed to sneak away from him and I released you guys. Then, here we are.

I was never with that maniac for real…I just didn't want to see you hurt…"

Charlie looked at Rico, her eyes begging for forgiveness…

Then she tripped, _well…that's anti-climactic… I hate gravity…_

Emma, however, knew there was more. She looked at Charlie sternly.

"Charlie…I know he did more than that," Emma narrowed her eyes. The guys looked at them confused.

"I know," Charlie admitted, "But I can't….not right now..I'll explain though…I swear…"

"Not so fast, pen-gu-ins!"

The others turned around. Charlie's eyes widened and her breath quickened. The drug wasn't entirely out of her system. Dr. Blowhole stood there with his hair very messy, his pants torn, and a crazy glint in his eyes.

He took out something that never in a million years would Skipper think he would see. He was holding a gun and…he was pointing it at Charlie.

Charlie froze. The guys were angry. They couldn't help, if they took a step forward then Blowhole would shoot and Rico, who was the most angry, was too far away to take the bullet for Charlie which he would have done gladly.

Blowhole's eyes narrowed, "…Goodbye, Char-lie. Too bad, we would've made a great cou-ple."

By now, Charlie was standing slightly, yet she was too far away from the penguins and Emma, but too close to Blowhole. He pulled the trigger as she fought him.

Charlie ignored the pain as she kicked the gun out of Blowhole's hand and punched his face. She tripped him with her foot and knocked him out easily.

Then the pain took its toll. She fell to the ground as Rico caught her. He had tears in his eyes and he ignored the blood.

He was on his knees, holding her.

She had her eyes closed.

He kissed her forehead gently, "Forgiven….don't die….I... love you…"


	13. Confessions

**Chapter 12: Confessions**

**Third Person:**

Emma rushed the doctor into a room without the guys.  
"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid, miss, that you're friend is indeed-"

"I know, but…how am I gonna tell your boyfriend?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow, even if it wasn't his business to interfere with his patient's personal life.  
"Is it not the boyfriend's child?"  
Emma glared at the doctor and he backed away slightly.  
"She was raped, you idiot!"

**Charlie:**

When I woke up, I was tired and I realized I was in a different place. I was in a hostipal. I jolted awake.

"Charlie, calm down."

I looked and saw that everyone else was there. By everyone, I meant Emma, Private, Kowalski, Skipper, and…Rico. They were standing around me nervously except for Rico. He was sitting beside me holding my hand. I looked at him and he looked at me with great concern. I flinched as I tried to move.  
"Careful, Ms. Goldsburg."

I looked and saw a nurse.

"Charlie, please."

She smiled.  
"Very well, you are under strict bed rest. You were shot, dear, and in the chest no less. You cannot move especially since-"

Emma glared at her and the nurse shut up. I wonder what that was about. Rico sighed. He motioned for the others to leave. Emma took one last glance at me sadly and she shooed everyone out. She looked at me then shut the door. The nurse smiled sweetly then left.

I looked at Rico confused.

"Rico….you said…you said you loved me…"

Rico blushed slightly.

"Uh-huh," he nodded, "you…"

I kissed his as well as I could since I couldn't really move. I looked him in the eyes.  
"I love you too…"

The door went opened again. This time it was Emma.

"Okay, I know you two are having a sweet moment, but I _seriously_ need to talk to Charlie. _Now."_

Rico and I looked at her confused, but Rico kissed my forehead then left.

**Third Person:**

"She kicked you out," Skipper asked. Rico nodded.

"Well, that's just not right," Skipper protested, "Kowalski options!"

"Well, we could respect their privacy-" Kowalski saw Skipper's glare and gulped, "Or we could spy on them…"

Charlie looked at Emma with sad eyes. Emma sat next to Charlie on the hostipal bed.

"Charlie, the guys explained everything."

Charlie looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"The guy that napped us, he's their archenemy. They're agents, Charlie. They were just on vacation here and they didn't know that their bad guy would find them…they wanted to apologize."

Charlie waved it off.

"There's no need for them to apologize. They didn't know.  
"But Charlie…It matters because…I know something _more_ happened than what you said."

Charlie bit her lip. She hated showing her softer side.

"How could you know…"  
"1. Because this is the second time you got raped- luckily, the first one was caught, but you had that same look in your eyes 2. Because I'm your best friend and I can tell. 3. Because…Charlie…the doctor explained some things to me while you were out. I told them not to tell you because I would do it…Look at this Charlie…"

Charlie took the envelope that Emma handed her. Her eyes widened.  
"I'm….I'm pregnant…"

"The doctor said that you are actually farther along than what is expected. You may have gotten pregnant yesterday, but you are months along already."

"How?"  
"Because the drug he used. They cleared it out of your system so the baby won't be harmed and will grow normally, but the drug he used is illegal for a reason. According to the doctor, the drug is used to put rape victims into a dazed state that they can't fight back, but there's a side effect. If pregnant, the drug actually not only increases the chances of pregnantation, but it's also a mutation."

"Explain," Charlie said coldly.

"The mutation in the drug effects the baby. It raises all of your natural body…_stuff…_," Emma crinkled her nose because she didn't know the word, "and it causes the baby to grow at an unnatural pace."

"Meaning I may have gotten it yesterday, but...I'm like…two months along?"

"Try seven."

Charlie felt sick.

Skipper's eyes widened. Rico fell to his knees. Kowalski and Skipper patted Rico on the back, sadly. Private was frozen.

"Poor Charlie…I'm so sorry Rico…"

**Charlie:**

It was bad enough that I got raped twice. The first time being when I was about twelve at the orphanage. I was lucky enough to not get pregnant. This time, not only did I get pregnant, but I get pregnant by my boyfriend's worst enemy. I couldn't help it, and I don't know if it was hormones or what, I cried.

Emma patted me softly on the arm, as to not hurt me. The boys came back in. Emma got up and sat next to Private in some chairs nearby. Skipper and Kowalski were next to them. Rico sat beside me in the bed. I looked at him sadly.

"We heard everything," Skipper admitted.

I looked at Rico. He shook his head.

"Never leave," he said determined as he took his hands in mine. My heart jumped out of my chest. Private and Emma looked at us in awe. Skipper sighed.

"Well, abortion is always an option…"

"No it isn't," I said firmly, making everyone look confused, "While it may not have been my choice, it's still a living child. While it may have that monsters blood, it has mine in it too, and he or she will never be that maniac's child. It will be mine and I will never kill an innocent child, no matter how it got there."

Rico nodded and I knew he agreed with me. He looked into my eyes.  
"Mine too."

With that, he kissed me. When we parted, Skipper and Kowalski looked uncomfortable slightly. Private and Emma were still awing. I was happy that he accepted everything though.

"So," I said with a smirk, "Secret agents, huh?"


	14. Finale

**Chapter 13: Finale**

**Charlie:**

It had been a month since that faithful day. The baby was now eight months along. It was going to be a girl, according to doctors.

Skipper and them, luckily, said that they didn't have to leave right away. Rico was going to stay no matter what, he said. Private was going to stay too, for Emma.

Things were going better than I expected. Rico and Private moved in with me and Emma though. We got a bigger, better, apartment and Emma (thankfully) didn't decorate it so girly. Both Rico and I gagged at the slightest hint of pink. Private and her shared a room while Rico and I also shared a room. There was another room set aside for the baby too.

Rico was happy though. He treated me like a man hasn't treated me before and he acted like this kid was his. I couldn't be happier.

Emma loved Private and the love was returned. We were happy. Of course, it was rather funny to try and see 'Uncle Skipper' and 'Uncle Kowalski' try and understand all this baby stuff.

**Third Person:**

Skipper looked at the list. He scratched his head.

"What in the world is half of this stuff even used for..."

"Even I don't know Skipper," Kowalski said, "But this makes me lucky that penguins deal with eggs."

"No kidding…well…I guess we have to wing it…"

Charlie blinked at the gifts. Emma threw a baby shower just for the heck of it and the first thing Charlie sees is the guys smiling with this _huge_ pile of presents behind them.  
"We weren't sure what to get," Private said sheepishly. Charlie laughed.

In the end, Charlie had more than enough for the baby. She had the walls painted a soft red with black carpet (she wouldn't _dare_ let Emma paint it pink). Then she had the gifts set up. A rocking chair, baby bag, baby bottles, milk formula (though she might breast feed since it's healthier), a cradle, a stroller, a baby seat, and many other things including cute clothes (some were cameo- result of Skipper though Charlie didn't mind).

In fact, she had just finished decorating with the help of Emma, Private, and the others. Rico laughed as Charlie had paint on her face.

It was time now. Nine months along and it was time for the baby. Charlie gripped her stomach. Rico hovered protectively.

"Rico…get Emma..NOW!"

Rico saluted and ran off.

In the end, Charlie had a beautiful girl that Rico and her named Dani. A boyish name that can fit a girl, simple, but it was perfect to them. She had Charlie's hair and eyes, thank goodness.

"Aw, she is so adorable," Emma gushed.

Rico was still passed out in the chair from watching childbirth. Skipper and the other guys were joined with him. Charlie looked at them and rolled her eyes, _men…_

Dani had been home for a few days now. Rico and the others, however, didn't really know that Charlie breast-fed her. Of course, Emma knew though.

Charlie sat in her comfy clothes in the rocking chair with Dani. She had Dani latched onto her breast. Emma sat nearby.

"So, I know why you breast feed," Emma pointed out.

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Because it's healthier for the baby."

"Because of the boobs. Breast feeding gives you big boobs."

Charlie looked at Emma and she shrugged.  
"Hey, Rico's no complaining," Emma said with a wink and Charlie blushed.

The door to the nursery opened and the guys came in. They looked at Charlie with wide eyes. Rico sputtered.

"Wah-huh-wah?"

The guys took one look, turned around, and left. Thank God that they were originally penguins…


	15. Epilogue

**Chapter 14: Epilogue**

**Years later:**

Rico and Charlie married. Skipper was Rico's best man and Emma was the bridesmaid of honor. They have been married for ten years since Rico proposed after they dated for about three years.

Emma and Private married as well. They've been married for eleven years after Private proposed after they dated for two years.

Life was swell. They still owned Evelyn's Café and it was even more popular. Charlie, her husband, Emma, and Private all shared a large house. Living with them were Dani, James, Charlotte, and Jackson.

Jackson was Rico and Charlie's son. He was five years old (Dani was thirteen). He had Rico's eyes and Charlie's hair. He loved dynamite (like father like son).

Charlotte and James was Emma and Private's kids. Charlotte had Private's hair with Emma's brown eyes. James had Private's blue eyes with Emma's brown hair. Charlotte was ten and James was six. They both loved romance like their parents.

Dani never knew she was Jackson's half-sister and not Rico's daughter. Charlie never wanted to tell her the tragic truth. Dani thought of Rico as her father after all.

Skipper and Kowalski were penguins again since the machine was fixed. They preferred life as penguins. Though, Emma and Charlie never knew anything. They thought that they just went back to work.

Skipper eventually dated Marlene and Kowalski found love with Doris. It was a happy ending…expect for Blowhole…

Dr. Blowhole was finally defeated by Skipper in their last fight that was a few years ago. See, he escaped the penguins after they defeated him for kidnapping Charlie. He reappeared the next year or so and Skipper (along with Rico) didn't like the idea that he raped Charlie. Needless to say, they doubted they would see him again.


End file.
